


Just a Wolf?

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just a wolf, off in the distance. Couldn’t see much of it. Stood there for a second when it saw him, as if considering something, before running away.Spy finds a wolf near their base, that comes and goes. Whatever will happen?
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 126





	1. Interaction

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy my little idea of an au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening this back up to anonymous users, hopefully it doesn't get stolen

Quick reminder, if you're reading this on a website or app that's not the official AO3 website, that means it's been stolen without my permission.

It was Saturday night. No battles today, and everyone had time to rest or do whatever they did in their spare time. Most of the team was gathered in the main room, playing card games and chatting with each other. Some had already retired to their private areas, including Heavy and Sniper. A full moon shone outside the window.

“Yo, Spy, remember that wolf you told us about?”

A grumbling from the other side of the room. “Yes, what about it?”

“Yeah, uh, I think it’s back or somethin’, cause I’m pretty sure that ain’t a normal dog.” Scout was looking out a window, the silhouette of a wolf visible in the distance. “Also, since when have there been wolves around this area?”

This observation drew a few others to the windows. This place was supposedly deserted by all but them, animal life included. Seeing anyone or anything else out here was unusual, as well as the fact that this wasn’t any sort of habitat for animals. Of course, they’d been here less then a year,, so it was possible they hadn’t noticed details like this.

“I say we investigate! See what’s goin on with it!” Demo quickly takes another swig of his drink before standing up. “Who’s with me!”

Spy scoffed. Surely it wasn’t that interesting, was it?

To Demo, Scout, Soldier, and Pyro, it was. They ended up going out to investigate, talking as they opened the door while the others stayed behind.

Engineer looked up briefly from whatever he was reading. “They’ll probably just scare it off, with all that racket they were making.”

The other two there nodded in agreement, before continuing with their previous activity.

Not 5 minutes later the team returned, looking disappointed.

“Stupid wolf ran off when it saw us.” Scout’s voice, who wasn’t looking as excited as he did just a few minutes ago..

“Eh, we’ll get ‘im next time, won’t we?” Demo didn’t look all that down, trying to get the others to cheer up. That was Demo for you. They nodded, though they didn’t look so sure of it. After realizing how late it was, everyone started dispersing into their rooms.

Spy pulled out another cigarette, just one more before heading in. Outside, this time, after everyone complained about the smoke the previous few instances. Leaning against the porch fence in nothing but the moonlight was rather calming, in a way.

After lighting it up and taking a few drags he noticed something moving in the distance. Taking a closer look, he realized it was the wolf again.

That’s strange… why would it come back if it ran away?

He stood up and stubbed his cigarette before looking back at the shadow of the wolf. This time it was standing up straight, and appeared to be looking right at Spy.

He stared back. For a while they just stared at each other, before the wolf started to walk closer. Slowly, and with their initial distance it was a long few minutes before they were close enough to see the other clearly.

Spy may not have been an expert on wildlife, or just animals in general, but this was definitely unusual. Dogs were tame, yes, and they came from wolves, but wolves themselves weren’t tame. That much he knew. So why wasn’t this one running away?

Perhaps the large group of people from earlier had intimidated it. Still, it was confusing behavior. It seemed hesitant to come any closer once it was about an arms length from Spy.

Now what?

Any sudden action could provoke it, especially when it was this close. And well, Spy didn’t want to have to go through respawn unnecessarily. It’d be a waste of time.

What is this thing up to?

At least he’d be able to tell the others about this. Well, if they’d listen and if he was in the mood. Which wasn’t very often.

With the wolf closer to him its features were much clearer than a mere outline in the distance. Its fur was mainly a darkish brown, with other shades throughout. And were wolves supposed to have blueish eyes or was it just the minimal light playing tricks on him?

Spy blinked. While he’d been observing it, it’d actually gotten a bit closer. Close enough that if he were to reach his arm out by a few inches he would be able to touch its head.

It seemed tame enough… though he wasn’t sure how long that would last. Pulling a weapon definitely wouldn’t end well, and it's not like he could run with it right there.

Of all times for something to happen, it just had to be his smoke break.

Slowly, very slowly, Spy started backing away towards the door that would lead him back inside. As soon as the wolf realized this, it… sat down. It looked almost sad, with its ears drooping. He almost felt bad.

If this was another trick from Merasmus because Soldier had done something to piss him off again, well, let’s just say Spy would most definitely be pissed.

Discontinuing his goal of getting inside, Spy carefully, and very slowly, reached his hand out. Whatever had caused the lapse in rational thought, he wasn’t sure, but there wasn’t much time to think on that as the wolf perked up and the top of its head met his gloved palm.

Trying not to think of whatever dirt or fur he’d have to clean off later, Spy gave it a pet. Maybe it had recognized him from before, which had been a whole month ago. They didn’t even see each other clearly then, so that probably wasn’t it.

A minute passed and Spy retracted his arm, brushing his hand off. The wolf seemed satisfied, somehow, and ran off to wherever it had come from.

He sighed in relief. It could have gone worse, he supposed. Still, it was rather strange. A wolf, yet it acted like one of those pet dogs people seemed so fond of. Dogs did start out as wolves though, so maybe it wasn’t such a far-fetched idea.

Oh well. He wouldn’t need to worry about it unless it came back anyways. It’d only been two times, who was to say it would return a third time?

Spy headed to his room, already taking off the gloves. He wouldn’t be able to kill as efficiently without any sleep, after all.


	2. Startled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Spy and his weirdass wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't gonna be very long, sorry!

A month passed. Battles were fought, sometimes they won, sometimes they lost. Everyone was starting to settle in more, getting closer to each other.

  


After all, what else would one expect when living with them everyday?

  


Of course, there were a few exceptions. Medic was always spending time in his lab doing whatever strange experiment he’d thought up this time, and Sniper spent most of the down time in his van. Perhaps he was just a loner, and that’s how it was. 

  


Spy chose to interact with the team whenever the chance arose. Of course, it wasn’t to be their best friend or something similar to that, but to gather more information than what was displayed on their personal files. Secrets and such, their personality and how they would react in certain situations. Blood type and date of birth wasn’t always the most useful for many scenarios. 

  


But things don’t always go the direction you want, and after a few weeks of this he found their company preferable. No, definitely not something he enjoyed, not at all. Even if he did find each of them to be rather pleasant in their own ways. Even Medic, with his, for the most part, gruesome ideas. 

  


Of course, Sniper was probably the hardest to chat with. Always staying in his van, the only real words they exchanged were in battle, and those only lasted a few seconds. Keeping up the whole persona of a lone wolf and all that.

  


However, Spy was a, well, spy, and being a spy you tend to pick up on smaller details. Soon it became apparent that Sniper wasn’t necessarily the loner type, just someone who didn’t know how to interact with others well. The way his eyes were always turned to the side when he was being spoken to, and the nervous tapping on the rifle, among other things.

  


It would be harder to get personal information about him, but getting information was in his job description, among other things like infiltration. Things like this were what he specialized in.

  


Aside from that, there was another curious occurrence. The wolf from before kept appearing. Once every month, it would wait near the same porch from that first night. And without fail, uncharacteristic as it may be, Spy always went out there to say a sort of hello. Most times it received a few pats on the head, which eventually turned to pets.

  


Perhaps it was the implication that they had, well, a strange sort of friendship. It was strange, yes, and Spy himself didn’t know why he kept doing this. He’d never had any sort of animal companion as a child, so maybe it was the feeling of closeness that wasn’t with another human. Well, as close as a mercenary and some random wolf would be.

  


A few more months in and Spy began to notice a pattern. The wolf would always show up when the moon was full. Maybe it was easier for it to find its way when it was brighter? 

  


Oh well. The reasons didn’t really concern him. All that mattered was that it was always there, waiting.

  
  


“Why are you here anyway?” 

  


The wolf looked up, its tail wagging slightly. Sometimes Spy wondered if it was more dog and less wolf, with the way it acted. Usually wanting affection of some sort. 

  


“You’re always here, waiting for a hired assassin to show up and smoke in silence.”

  


Perhaps it was Spy’s imagination, but the wolf seemed to understand his words. Now, the wolf, being a wolf, couldn’t really say anything in response. Instead it opted to push its head against Spy’s leg.

  


This took him by surprise and he almost fell to the side. The wolf returned Spy’s glare with what could only be described as amusement. Was it feeling… playful?

  


Another second and it was pushing its snout onto the suit jacket that Spy was currently wearing. Its filthy, dirt covered snout, on his custom-made suit, that cost thousands of dollars. 

  


But it was too late. The wolf was pushing forward, and Spy was pushed into a sitting position, onto a rather dusty porch. Now not only was the suit jacket dirty, the whole thing was covered in dust, dirt, and whatever fur the wolf might’ve left on it.

  


This…  _ was far _ from the best case scenario.

  


Spy wanted to yell, or tell the wolf off, or something. He wasn’t used to not being in charge of a situation, especially over something as trivial as this. Especially given that this had happened because of  _ an animal _ . 

  


The wolf had already made itself comfortable, resting its damned head on Spy’s lap. Great. Absolutely  _ wonderful _ . What was he, a pillow for stray animals now? The wolf itself looked rather pleased with itself, and not set on moving anytime soon.

  


Shooing it off or disturbing it would’ve been preferable right now, but… it was still a wolf. A dangerous creature that could bite his head off, and then Spy would have to go through an unnecessary respawn cycle. 

  


So for now, he was stuck. 

  


_ Merde. _

  


Well, what now? Was he supposed to just… wait until the wolf got up? The wolf which was currently looking up at him with those still suspiciously playful eyes? Oh no. Was it going to try anything else?

  


Luckily for Spy, it seemed content to just lay there without trying something else. Of course, the whole thing could’ve been avoided if he’d chosen to not go outside, or just hadn’t done anything that first night.

  


Alas, he couldn’t undo it and he did continue to go out and greet the wolf in the first place, so really, he had done this to himself.

  


Some time later (which felt like hours to Spy, though in reality it was only ten minutes or so) the wolf finally lifted its head , stood u,p and darted off to wherever it goes without waiting to see or hear what Spy was going to do.

  


All he could do was brush the suit off as best he could and go back inside. How terrible.

  


Picking off a stray fur, Spy opened the door to his room. Good thing no one else had been awake to mock him for the whole fiasco. 

  


And the suit? Well, it might be a while before it could get cleaned professionally, with all the battles scheduled for the rest of the week. At least there were other ones he could use… 

  


With the whole thing over, for today at least, nothing left to do but go to sleep and continue with his life. Or, the strange cycle of life and respawn the team was in. Either way, Spy knew not to let his guard down on these strange meetings now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole thing was written in a weekend, I really needed to get something done lol


	3. Hostile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RED team goes out to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about opening this back up to the public.....

It had been a good week for the RED team. A great week, in fact. They hadn’t lost a match against BLU at all, though there were a few close calls. And now it was Friday night, and everyone was in high spirits after all those victories.

The nearest town to the base was a good few miles away, but it was the only place to get any alcohol. Of course, not all of them would fit in Sniper’s van. Not like he wanted the entire team in his van anyways.

Luckily the past week left everyone (well, most everyone) with more enthusiasm than normal. Meaning they were all going to walk there together, rather than trying to stuff everyone inside someone’s sorry excuse for a home. The moon was about half visible at least, meaning they’d have a decent amount of light.

The walk was filled with chatter and laughter, at least for the first part it was. Looking at the team, it was easier to distinguish who was closer to who within themselves. Demo and Soldier were chatting amongst themselves, laughing every so often at a joke. Heavy and Medic were naturally bound to be closer, as their work on the battlefield was closely intertwined. Although Medic would rather run off by himself and shoot down whoever he ran into at times…

Scout and Pyro seemed to be friends, but however they communicated with each other was a mystery… Engie was smiling slightly as he watched them, as though he were a proud parent. One that Scout never really had.

Spy’s mood dampened a bit as he watched them as well. Some things he truly did regret, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. He wondered, perhaps, what it might’ve been had he chosen to raise the boy, and be there when he should’ve. Would Scout be here, working under a dangerous job if he stayed?   
  


He quickly shook the thoughts off. There was no use in pondering it for too long, there was no changing what he’d done. 

Meanwhile, Sniper was walking in silence beside him. Since trying to get closer to everyone, strictly for espionage purposes of course, Spy found it hardest to get the trust of the sharpshooter. Recently he’d been able to have normal conversations with the man, which probably meant he was closer to Sniper than anyone else here. Rather sad if he thought about it.

There really was nothing to chat about with him. Small talk never did seem to work, so instead they walked in silence behind the others.

Thirty or so minutes in and most of the chatter died down, interrupted every so often by one of Scout’s complaints. Luckily for the rest of them, it wasn’t too much longer before they reached the town, and their ultimate destination, the bar.

The next hour was filled with laughter and drunken monologues in the dimly lit building as the bartender handed out more and more drinks. They didn’t look too thrilled about it, there were a lot of rumors about the mysterious secluded building and the men who lived there. Soon their presence drove away most of the other customers and the place was left empty, aside from them and the mentioned bartender. 

Spy knew he couldn’t have too much, or he might start spilling secrets that weren’t meant to be heard. He opted to go for a few glasses before standing aside and letting the others get themselves tipsy.

Scout was starting to look sick, and Pyro was trying their best to keep him from throwing up right then and there. Everyone else seemed okay, taking part in some sort of competition to see who could last the longest without passing out or experiencing other side effects of their drinks.

As expected, Sniper was not taking part in the group's antics. Instead, he was leaning against a wall, slowly drinking something that looked like a beer.

Spy’s attention was directed towards a rather revolting noise, which turned out to be Scout, whose stomach finally gave up on him.

Pyro went through the motion of what seemed to be a sigh and dragged their friend to the bathroom as the bartender looked on with disgust. Poor dude had to deal with the mysterious gang of people who did who knows what, and their… waste.

Eventually Pyro came back out of the bathroom with Scout’s arm over their shoulder.

Spy walked over to them. “Perhaps we should head back.” Although it was phrased as a question, it was more of a statement. He walked over to the bartender and left a few hundred dollar bills before opening the door and stepping out. Of course, the rest of the team stayed behind and continued in their current activities.

Scout had regained some of his footing and started half walking, although still leaning against Pyro. It was going to be a long walk back. 

  
  
  


The rest of the team was having fun, meanwhile he just stood there awkwardly by the wall. Maybe he should leave soon and catch up with the others that left.

Quickly finishing his drink, he placed the glass down on the countertop and headed out the door. Surely they hadn’t gone too far yet.

  
  
  


“Ughhhhh…” 

“Trying to show off didn’t end too well for you again, hm?” Spy glanced over at Scout, who looked about ready to hurl again. In all honesty, it wasn’t unexpected for things like this to happen. Scout would take up a challenge to look cooler or gain approval and end up making himself feel worse. Spy… supposed that might’ve been his fault, as a result of not being there for the runner doing his childhood. 

Pyro made a noise that sounded like agreement, thankfully getting Spy out of his thoughts. Damn it, that’d been the second time he’d been thinking about that certain topic today.

Twenty minutes in of walking and Spy started to feel uneasy. Something was wrong. Pyro looked a bit agitated as well, if that was even possible. Scout, well, was still feeling bad about earlier.

Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen, though. Hopefully they could make it back to the base before something happened.

But things never seem to work out the way you want them to.

“Well well, what do we have here?” Three silhouettes stepped out of the shadows and into the moon’s light. It was the BLU team’s medic, soldier and heavy. 

And they certainly weren’t there for a friendly chat, judging from their faces.

Spy’s hand instinctively went to his revolver, which he had the luck of bringing along. He gestured for Pyro to get themself and Scout behind him, as they didn’t have any weapons with them.

Unfortunately, it might not do much against a saw, shovel, and shotgun by itself. Certainly not with Scout in his current state, although Pyro might be of some help. Assuming they’d leave Scout on the ground, of course, which didn’t seem very likely.

“What do you want?” Spy glared at their medic, who was at the front of the others. 

“How rude of you, thinking I want something!” The BLU medic feigned disapproval, though their grin was a giveaway of what they were actually there to do. “Although, there  _ is _ something you could do for us…”

At this their Soldier held the shovel they were holding a bit higher. 

This wasn’t looking very good for the RED team.

Scout looked like he wanted to say something, although upon opening his mouth it was obvious he was about to be sick again.

“You know, this week was rather… inadequate for us. No wins at all, no matter how many times we pushed forward.” The medic’s gaze darkened. “We were beat every day. Every day our frustration grew more and more, as your sorry excuse of a team somehow kept the upper hand.”

“ _ This is all it’s about? Rather sad you care so much about these battles _ ,” was what Spy wanted to say, but the situation wasn’t in their favor. Maybe he could buy some time and think of a better plan…

“You know our team. Always working together in the end, whatever the situation.” He had to choose his words carefully. Alas, the medic seemed set on attacking them as soon as possible, and started coming even closer.

“Ah well, you get the idea.” The BLU medic turned to his teammates and nodded towards Scout and Pyro. The soldier and heavy grinned before advancing towards the two. 

Pyro squared their shoulders up and shifted Scout behind them. As for Spy, he prepared to draw his revolver as the medic approached him with the saw. He’d fire as soon as he was close enough, which would be enough to kill the medic.

A chilling look on his face, the medic lunged towards Spy, the bonesaw aimed for the face. Spy pulled out the revolver a moment too late and-

A flash of grey brown. The scent of blood as the BLU medic recoiled with a pained grunt.

Spy blinked to see a familiar shape of the wolf, growling ferociously at the medic. Its fur was raised up, and back arched. It was a lot different from the playful, almost doglike behavior it had shown before. It was easy to forget it was a predator in the wild, and not the docile creature it had seemed to be.

A long slash ran up its side, dripping blood onto the ground. Obviously from the bonesaw.

The medic quickly recovered, standing up and brushing his coat off. 

_How dramatic._  
  
The heavy and soldier hestated, not looking as sure of themselves now with a huge wolf against them. 

This pause was enough for Pyro to give a sharp jab towards the soldier, who yelped and began backing away.

“Coward! How can you call yourself a soldier when you can’t even face a lunatic pyromaniac!” The medic snarled as the soldier continued moving away from Pyro, eventually turning and running. The heavy swallowed before turning to face Pyro again.

The medic started walking towards the wolf, which was currently positioned between him and Spy. For Spy, this meant he couldn’t see much in front of him.

“Hiding behind your pet, I see? What a pathetic excuse of a killer you are. Can’t even fight hand to hand?” He started moving around the wolf towards Spy, and the wolf repositioned itself appropriately.

“I’m not the one attacking others when one of them can’t even stand right. Over a meaningless battle, no less.” Spy pulled his revolver out, hiding it behind the wolf in order to keep the medic from seeing it. Once the time was right, he might be able to end this situation and get the other two back to the base.

“Why try so hard to win if they’re as senseless as you say then, hmmm?” This time as the medic and wolf move, Spy moved as well. A few more steps and Spy would have a clear shot on him. “Are you so weak that you can’t just face me yourself? Come out and fight!”

Without warning, the wolf dove towards the medic, causing him to drop the bonesaw in shock as claws lacerated the front of his chest. Spy stepped forward and shot the revolver, the bullet going straight through the head.

The wolf changed its sights toward the heavy, who dropped the shotgun and ran in the same direction as the soldier had. Not ten steps and he’d also been shot by the revolver. 

“M sorry. I-I shouldn’tve drank all that stuff. Coulda done more… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Scout started muttering apologies, still half drunken. The amount of guilt at not being able to help must have been terrible for him. Pyro kept mumbling back at him, presumably trying to reassure the boy. 

The wolf bowed its head down at Spy, gazing at him with solemn grey blue eyes. Spy patted its snout before it turned and trotted to wherever it had come from. 

Spy went over to Scout and Pyro. “Get up, we have to get back to base. It’s not safe to stay out here.”

  
  
  


It was only forty minutes, but it felt like a week. Getting inside, Spy helped Pyro take Scout to Medic’s lab, looking through cabinets for something that might help with the few scrapes he’d gotten from being dragged along. Not to mention the many bruises he had. The medigun was on the wall, inactive. None of the people in the room knew how to activate it, and it didn’t look like a very simple contraption either.

Not wanting to risk breaking it, Spy instead took one of the bandage rolls from a container that seemed to be missing a roll already. 

Once Scout was decently treated, Pyro took him back to his room while Spy went to his own. 

  
  
  


The rest of the team wouldn’t know about what happened until the next day. No one had the energy to tell them what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and sticking around! more than halfway done


	4. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't add up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one deviated the most from the script i made, so im not entirely pleased with it. at least i got to edit it this time

“Urgh… Stupid bloody BLUs… ” 

Sniper had run as fast as possible back to the location of the RED base. It wasn’t easy with a huge, painful gash in his side. Transforming back from a wolf, the adrenaline of the fight had worn off and the pain really started to set in. It wasn’t any better as a human either.

More than that, he was losing blood and getting dizzy. A shirt could only do so much, after all. If Sniper didn’t get to something that could stop or slow it soon, he'd most likely pass out. With Spy and the others heading here that meant if he passed out he'd be found and if he was found that meant someone, probably Spy, would put the clues together and then he’d be found out as a monster and-

No. He couldn't panic right now, all he had to do was find something to stop the bleeding and then he could go from there.

Placing his hand onto the door that led to Medic’s lab, he opened it up and stumbled inside. There _had_ to be something in here. 

The medigun was hanging on the wall, and although Sniper was tempted to try and turn it on, there were too many buttons and switches for him to do it quickly. Especially when there was the risk of being found.

He’d have to look for something else. One of the cabinets should have something he could use, right?

Opening one up, Sniper saw it was full of bandages. In rolls, too, which was definitely helpful. He could run now and just take it to his van, use more when needed. 

No battles until Monday meant he’d have to make do with the gash for a few more days.

He’d just have to put up with it until then.

Cleaning up any blood that had gotten through his shirt and onto the floor would take too long, unfortunately. He’d have to hope no one noticed, and that if they did, they would just brush it off. Medic wasn’t known for being the most clean, anyway.

Sniper was sure he’d be fine as long as he hurried to the camper. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about, right?

  
  


\-------------------

There was quite an outburst the next day when the rest of the team found out what had happened.

Sniper had dragged himself out of bed, still feeling a bit lightheaded from before, only to walk into lots of yelling, shouting, and threats. Basically what was expected of a crew of mercenaries.

“I’ll blow their damn head off! All of them!”

“Those filthy maggots! They’ll regret the day they picked on us when I’m done with them!”  
  


And a lot of other threats, most of them a lot more colorful. 

Sniper opted to go into the kitchen and get his daily coffee rather than sit in the main room any longer. All the yelling certainly wasn’t helping his current state, maybe it’d be at least a bit less noisy in there.

It was a little better, though the cursing wasn’t completely blocked out. 

And, well, he wasn’t alone in there. 

As it always goes, Sniper had to run into the one person that could pick up on him being, well, the wolf.

Spy looked up when he heard someone enter the room. “I’m sure you’ve already heard the news?”  
  


Sniper nodded. He’d heard enough yelling anyway, but he didn’t need to ask anyone to know what went down last night. He was there, after all, though no one besides himself knew that.

And he intended for it to stay that way.

“Yeah, Some BLUs went and attacked some of the team when they went back early. I know Scout was one of them, won’t stop running his mouth about it.”  
  


“Yes, well, Pyro and I were also there.” Spy frowned as he remembered it. “The pettiness of the attack was… unexpected. With Scout inebriated, I’m surprised we were able to return without use of the respawn.”  
  


Sniper reached for the mug sitting on the counter, intending to get some coffee. Maybe it would help keep him awake. “So… what else happened then?”  
  


“You remember that wolf I told everyone about, maybe seven months earlier? Well, it decided to show up. Scared those BLUs away and killed their Medic.” Spy frowned. “It got a rather nasty gash though.” His eyes seemed unfocused for a second. _I wonder if it’s okay?_

Of course, he wouldn’t admit he actually cared about the wolf. Not here, or to any of the group actually. It lived in the wild and wasn’t part of the team anyways.

“Uhhh, maybe?”  
  


“Well, I’m surprised you haven’t seen it. Comes around when there’s a full moon, and given that that van of yours is outside… You’ve never seen a wolf wandering around?”  
  


Come to think of it, Spy didn’t recall seeing the van whenever the wolf showed up.

“Oh, uh. I usually drive out a bit to see the sky on the full moon. Without the uh, buildings.”

“Hm. It’s gotta stick around this area if it always shows up every month. If it was around the town yesterday though… Maybe it was just another part of its area.”

There was a long silence, the coffee machine being the only sound. Spy noticed the hat Sniper usually wore wasn’t present. 

Strange as it was, there was an unusual urge to run his hand through the now exposed hair. It looked… rather familiar. Of course, it was still early and that was probably a delusion.

Sniper cleared his throat and picked up the coffee mug. “Uh, nice chat. I’m gonna wait until they finish yelling in my van.” And with that, he stood up and walked out, though he seemed rather unsteady.

Well, now what?

Might as well see what trouble everyone else was getting into before going back to his own quarters.

“I’m tellin’ you, we din’t use two of ‘em!”

“Sure, then why is one missing and another half used? That is more than overkill for some _bruises_!”

Turns out the shouting had turned away from threatening the BLUs to Scout and Medic yelling at each other while the others stood by. Pyro was trying to say something too, although no one besides Scout knew what it was.

As soon as Scout noticed Spy there, he turned to him. “You can ask ol’ Frenchie here if ya don’t believe me! He was there!”

Medic let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Fine. Spy, how many rolls of the bandages did you use?”  
  


“We used… less than one. What is going on?” 

“Ugh. Fine, fine! You used not even one roll and yet there is another completely gone the day right after it’s restocked! How does this make any sense?!”

“Ey doc, maybe you should lay off a bit…” Demo attempted to step in, to no avail. Medic kept rambling about wasting supplies that wouldn’t even be needed, especially with how little they were used they weren’t shipped in often and how he absolutely needed them for his experiments and-

Pyro said something to Scout, who then interrupted Medic. “Mumbles here says it was missing before we were there, so we couldn’t possibly have used it!”

Thinking back, Spy did remember an already empty spot when he opened the cabinet. And Pyro would know too, they were the one who put the one they had been using back into its spot.

“Then that would mean someone broke in before you got back, so either some BLU snuck in or… it was one of you!” Medic glared at the other members of the team. “There were no reports of an alarm being activated, which meant it couldn’t have been a BLU! So it had to be someone here!” He paused for a second, before speaking in a calmer, though rather frightening, tone. “So someone decided to sneak into the medbay and steal _my_ stuff, then? And now the question is, who thought it was a good idea to cross me?”

It was then Heavy decided to step in. “Doktor, enough. Extra bandages are not important.”

“And none of us here have injuries besides Scout. What reason would there be to take them anyway?” Engie also pitched in. “Why don’t we all just settle down for a second and think this through.”

None of us _here_ … Except one of them had left earlier. Of course, no one else noticed that because he was barely there when he was there, never speaking in gatherings like this.

Thinking back, Sniper hadn’t seemed to be in the best condition earlier. 

Spy left the room and went outside, letting the others continue the argument without him.

  
  


\-------------------

Well then. There Spy was, about to break into a certain someone’s van on accord of a suspicion. 

_Here goes nothing..._

Turning the handle, the door to the van opened. It wasn’t even locked. Considering Sniper was usually rather cautious about these things, that was more than a bit strange. Living in a separate area than everyone else and keeping yourself closed off often warranted doing those kinds of things, at the very least.

He supposed they both had that in common, the not letting many others know much about themself.

Spy activated his cloak and stepped inside, very quietly.

Turned out there was no need to, as a quick look to his left showed Sniper passed out on the bed. 

And directly in front of him was a sink and counter, the missing bandage roll lying there. 

It also happened that a good portion of it was used.

But why would he need it? There hadn’t been any serious injuries yesterday that respawn hadn’t taken care of, not even Scout’s. All of those were superficial bruises and cuts from being pushed around.

Except…

There was one, from the conflict with the BLUs yesterday. The slash on the wolf’s side. That was on the wolf though, not on any of them.

Magic and other supernatural occurrences wasn’t something Spy had really thought possible, but most everyday they were killed and brought back. Not to mention the wizard roommate Soldier had, who’d paid them a surprise visit on Halloween. (What was his name? Meramus? Miramer?) 

A lot had changed since then, and the once unthinkable wouldn’t be so unthinkable anymore. 

Of course, there was still the question of whether Sniper was injured in the same way the wolf was. Maybe he was mistaken. Still, there wasn’t much of another explanation for whatever injury it was. Absolutely no incidents between now and the end of yesterday’s battle aside from that confrontation.

Just to make sure there was a gash in the same spot that the wolf had gotten it, Spy went up to the bed where Sniper was laying, still unconscious.

He was laying on his left side, shirt ridden up a few inches. Enough to see the dried blood on his right side, and the white bandages underneath.

Well, that was enough to prove it. Somehow, that wolf that came around every so often was Sniper. It… made a lot more sense than it should’ve. He’d have to do some digging into werewolf information.

Spy would have to approach him about it sometime. It may have to wait until the medigun healed Sniper in battle, judging from the way he was acting earlier.

Spy got himself out of the van and went back to the base.There was nothing left to do now but wait for Monday to roll around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter boissss  
> also i went and changed the chapter titles so idk if you get notifications each time that happens? sorry if it did


	5. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took longer than expected but i lost motivation for most of the weeks. i didnt read through it again, honestly not gonna be looking back at this story again lmao

It was Monday again. The start of another week, and more battles. The BLU Medic would run into a lot more trouble than usual, if Saturday had been any indication.

Meanwhile, their Medic, the RED one, was charging up the uber for the match start. Vapors were straying around the room, leaving everyone feeling refreshed and ready to spring into battle. Aside from their primary purpose of mending any wounds, of course.

Nothing left to do but wait. 

Spy walked over towards Sniper, leaning against the wall next to him. Might as well get it off his chest before he could think about what he was doing.

“That was quite the injury you had.” 

“Wai- what?” Sniper was looking at him now, a rather stunned look on his face.

That… _probably_ wasn’t the best way to approach someone about a secret they presumably didn’t want to be known, but oh well. He’d just have to go with it.   
  
“From Friday. The whole thing with the wolf, right?” 

The shock of Spy knowing had worn off and now Sniper was starting to feel a bit panicked. His relationship with his parents was unstable enough, what would happen to this newfound one with Spy? Spy, who saw him every day and now knew he wasn’t fully human?

_Mission begins in 10 seconds._

“Just… meet me outside after the match.” And with that, Spy walked off, leaving Sniper to figure out what just happened.

\-------------------

  
  


The battle went terribly. Sniper wasn’t able to concentrate at all, knowing someone knew about his… werewolf trait. Especially since it was Spy. Spy, who had been friends with it. What did he think now, knowing that it was Sniper behind those actions? 

He’d used the wolf form in order to get closer to Spy, spend time with just the two of them. Even if Spy hadn’t known it was him, those times in the full moon was something he’d looked forward to. Who could blame him? Sniper was often alone, holed up in his camper. 

Sniper had wanted to make a friend, and ended up… falling for him. He just couldn’t help it, being drawn in by everything Spy did. The way his hand moved with the butterfly knife, the slight smirk on his face whenever something was going to plan…

Spy wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore, knowing that he, a werewolf, was trying to get closer to him. Werewolves were generally feared and hated by people, and from what Sniper knew, being chased out of an area wasn’t uncommon for them.

There were a lot of missed shots that day.

  
  


Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one would look at it, Sniper wasn’t the one whose concentration was elsewhere. 

Spy knew he’d fucked up. Sniper’s death count was a lot higher than usual, no thanks to the way he’d been told about how his secret wasn’t so, well, secret anymore. 

Now, Spy wasn’t any genius when it came to the supernatural. He knew a few things, but those were mostly from stories he’d heard from random civilians. Almost nothing reliable. Still, most everything he had heard about creatures that defied nature weren’t exactly… positive. 

No doubt that played a part in Sniper wanting to keep it under wraps. The stories always described creatures as uncontrollable beasts that weren’t in control of their own actions, as bringers of massacres and streets filled with blood, who woke in the morning without an idea of what happened.

Though Sniper was far from that, at least from Spy’s experience. So either the tales were all false, or Sniper was an exception. After all, he doubted a bloodthirsty creature would actively seek pets on the head or forcibly lay its head on a lap-

Huh. If Sniper was in control as a wolf (which was the only explanation that made sense) then… it was Sniper’s decision to act like that. Which created a new question, pushing aside all other thoughts in his head.

Why would Sniper do that?

The answer was obvious. Spy wasn’t some oblivious teenager, he was a spy, and spies are perceptive and know a lot through someone’s actions alone.

If he was being honest with himself, he rather liked that thought. Sure, Sniper was a bit awkward and had a rather… questionable assortment of weapons on the battlefield, but it was nice, hanging out with him.

The enemy Pyro finished Spy off quite easily. That was his own fault, not paying attention to his surroundings.

\-------------------

Their defeat was not surprising this time, with two members doing a lot worse than usual. No one said anything about it, but there were a few side glares. 

Everyone had gone to their own things now. The two outside, by the side of the building.

“I’m going to be blunt. I know you’re the wolf, from Friday and all those months before.” 

Sniper nods, but he’s staring at the ground, the sky, the few plants out there. Anywhere but directly at Spy. Which, in hindsight, was to be expected. It’s not idle chatter this time, it was some sort of confrontation.

“Uh, is anyone else aware of that? Besides you?” There’s something apprehensive about his tone, worried about the knowledge that Spy holds.

Spy shakes his head. “No, I don’t think you have to worry about that. However…” He pauses. “There are some other things I would like to know.”

Sniper figures he owes whatever it is he wants to know to Spy, so he nods again.

“So, how does the whole thing, you know, work? You were there on the full moons, but last time it was a half moon.”

Okay. An easy question, he could do this. “Full moons I have to transform, otherwise I just… turn whenever, I guess.”

Spy nods. “I’m going to assume that you’re in control of your actions as well, then?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I know what I’m doing.” 

“Alright then. One more thing.”

A pause. They both knew where this was going.

“Sniper, do you, perhaps, have any sort of feelings for me?”

No use denying it now. Whatever happened now was up to how the other reacted. 

“Yes, I-I do.” Maybe, just maybe, Spy wouldn’t think poorly of him. He hoped they could still get along after this, as friends.

“Hm.” Spy said nothing for the next minute or so. It was torturous for Sniper, not knowing what would happen between them now.

“If that’s the case, may I kiss you?” 

“I- what?” Spy had moved from leaning against the wall next to Sniper and to the spot in front of him. They were _awfully_ close now, Spy’s piercing eyes drilling into Sniper’s. 

He wanted to say yes, say anything at all, but his mouth wouldn’t open. So he chose to lean forward instead.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the wait and the very open ended ending but i just want this done for now. ive listened to who wants to gnaw on human bones 10 times now while writing part of this, so im just going to finish this and forget about it for now *laughing crying emoji here*

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the motivation to finish this first chapter, I have the rest planned out lol... even if it's slow updating I'm pretty sure I'll finish this


End file.
